daily lives of youngster
by caramelhae
Summary: Segelintir kisah Lillian bersama dua belas orang sohibnya yang terdiri atas berbagai macam spesies — mulai dari yang agak abnormal sampai yang nggak normal banget. [drabbles, hm: tale of two towns]


[ **Harvest Moon © Marvelous Inc.** ]

(a/n) Berhubung si Lillian nasibnya ngenes di cerita kemarin, maka kali ini mari kita kasih main di cerita yang lebih ceria, horee. Ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman asli pas main game-nya, ada pula yang murni ngarang sendiri. Panjang dan format tiap drabble beda-beda, tergantung imajinasi waktu nulisnya. Well, semoga cerita pendek-pendek ini bisa menghibur XDD

 **Warn** : OOC may ensue, non-EYD, humor receh, dsb.

.

.

.

 **#Moody**

Kontes memasak antara Bluebell dan Konohana tidaklah sama dengan kompetisi-kompetisi memasak di televisi yang menekankan bakat perseorangan. Bagi kedua desa ini, yang perlu diperhatikan adalah kemampuan kolektif. Simpelnya, percuma saja kalau ada satu orang mempersembahkan pancake nutella tabur emas—sedangkan sisanya masak puding susu basi atau tumis rumput gosong.

Artinya, _teamplay_ dibutuhkan. Awalnya, Lillian bingung— _teamplay_ macam apa coba? Mereka kan, bukan tim basket!

Dan, jawabannya Lillian temukan pada kontes memasak pertama di musim panas.

"Astaga, Cam, kenapa kau mengikutsertakan masakan gagal?!" Lillian menjerit pilu, nyaris senewen.

Alih-alih menjawab, sang pemuda bertopi ungu yang sudah merusak harmoni masakan Tim Bluebell dengan laknatnya itu malah membuang muka cemberutnya ke samping. Positif _bad mood_. Laney geleng-geleng kepala. Lillian bersimbah air mata. Pierre nyaris sekarat.

(Usut punya usut, ternyata doi ngambek gara-gara nggak ditegur Lillian selama delapan hari.)

.

.

 **#Bebas**

Terkadang, Laney takjub pada sifat _easy going_ Lillian. Pendatang baru satu itu begitu bebas dalam bergerak—bahkan sampai pada taraf di mana dia tidak sungkan masuk dan menjelajahi ruang pribadi orang tanpa sungkan. Yah. Sebebas itu. _Well_ , entah patut dijadikan suri tauladan atau tidak—yang pasti, Laney percaya bila sisi penuh rasa ingin tahu ala bocah yang tersimpan dalam jiwa Lillian bukanlah sebuah kejahatan.

Jadi, Laney berusaha maklum saja. Seperti saat ini ….

"Hai, Lillian! Mau minum?"

Lillian, yang tengah jongkok-jongkok gaje di samping tempat tidur ayahnya Laney, langsung berjengit. Mukanya menampilkan ekspresi maling ayam kepergok—yeah, nyatanya, saat itu gadis itu tengah mencuri intip privasi orang.

Buku harian Howard terbuka lebar di atas lantai—pada halaman transisi antara bagian informasi Cam dan bagian informasi Ash, dua bujangan cakep kebanggaan Bluebell.

"Eh, halo, Laney, aku bisa jelaskan, ehehehehe—"

"Jangan khawatir." Laney tersenyum ringan. "Nggak akan kuberi tahu Ayah."

Lillian mengembuskan napas lega.

"Tapi—" Laney masih tersenyum. Tunggu, ada apa dengan dengan firasat tak enak yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati Lillian? "—aku penasaran. Seandainya kamu diperbolehkan mem- _fotocopy_ informasi salah satu dari mereka berdua," gadis pirang itu menunjuk dua halaman yang terbuka secara bergantian, "manakah yang bakal kamu pilih?"

Lillian mati kutu.

.

.

 **#Kuda**

Kana dan kuda adalah dua entitas yang tak terpisahkan. Kana dan kuda ibaratkan seorang _k-poper_ dan _oppa_ -nya; tanpa kuda, Kana hampa, sedangkan tanpa Kana, kuda tak apa-apa. Kuda adalah candu, racun yang telah meresap ke jantung Kana, lalu terpompa ke seluruh tubuh berototnya lewat pembuluh arteri. Oh, betapa Kana mencintai kuda dengan segenap sel darah merahnya ….

(Yah, bersahabat dengan Kana artinya harus siap dengan segala ke- _freak_ -annya soal hewan bernama latin _Equus caballus_ tersebut. Atau, minimal siap ambil langkah seribu kalau _horsecon_ satu itu mulai merepet ini-itu soal belahan jiwa berordo Perrissodactyla-nya itu.)

Ngomong-ngomong, ada satu orang yang bertahan. Awalnya, dia memang ngacir tiap Kana memulai ocehan soal kudanya. Lalu, pada saat-saat berikutnya, ia berhasil membangun benteng pertahanan—yang ditunjukkannya dengan diam di tempat selama nyaris setengah jam hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan Kana soal para dewinya (baca: Hayate and the gank).

Dan, sekarang, naasnya (atau untungnya?), orang itu tampaknya telah tertular virus Kana. Virus maniak, maksudnya.

Orang itu adalah Lillian.

Di atas jembatan, Kana dan Lillian tengah berkencan. Kencan yang tidak mirip kencan, tetapi tetap kencan (lah, jadi apa?).

"Kau harus melihat Hayate, Lillian! Hari ini, dia begitu cantik. Saat masuk barn tadi, aku sampai terkesima—melihat sepasang mata bulatnya, rambut dan ekornya yang bersinar, dan suara lengkingannya yang merdu …."

"Kau juga harus menengok Hayato, Kana! Meskipun kelelahan usai menemaniku mengelilingi kota kemarin, pagi ini dia tetap menyambutku dengan ceria. Benar-benar anak baik, kelakuannya manis. Wajahnya pun manis."

(Mereka terdengar seperti sepasang _wota_ yang asyik _fanboying oshi_ masing-masing.)

(Dirk—yang kebetulan lewat—langsung membuat catatan batin untuk mengurangi intensitas pertemuan dengan Kana.)

.

.

 **#Tester**

"Hei, Georgia! Aku baru beli burung hantu lho, ehehe."

"Wah, bagus dong, Lillian. Dengan begitu, kamu bakal terbantu dalam urusan transportasi. Nggak perlu capek-capek menuruni gunung."

"Soal itu, aku sudah dikasih tahu oleh papamu, kok. Tapi ... jujur saja, aku masih merasa sangsi. Yakin nih, si burung cukup kuat untuk mengangkut tubuhku? Apakah keamanannya terjamin?"

"Tentu saja! … mungkin."

"Hei, kenapa tampangmu nggak meyakinkan begitu? Seriusan dong … mana pembeliannya nggak disertai asuransi, lagi."

"… yah, itu sih, kalau nggak dicoba, nggak bakal tahu, kan?"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalian belum pernah mencobanya langsung."

"Hehe."

"Apanya yang 'hehe'?! Kalau tiba-tiba si burung melepaskan cengkeramannya di tengah perjalanan, gimana dong?!"

"…."

"Jawab, Georgia!"

"…."

"…."

(Sepulangnya ke rumah, Lillian langsung menulis surat wasiat.)

.

.

 **#Konspirasi**

Bukan sekali-dua kali Ash melihat Cheryl dan Lillian berbisik-bisik ala anggota mafia yang tengah bertransaksi narkoba. Sesi bisik-bisik mencurigakan tersebut selalu diakhiri dengan Cheryl yang berkacak pinggang sambil memasang raut mengancam (yang Ash artikan sebagai 'Jangan bocorkan isi pembicaraan ini atau kepalamu kupenggal!'—eh tunggu, memangnya sejak kapan adik manisnya itu sesadis itu?) serta Lillian yang nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Meski demikian, Ash tak pernah kepo kuadrat. _Paling-paling_ girls' talk, pikirnya. Toh ia dan sohibnya, Cam, terkadang juga saling berbisik saat bercerita, sampai-sampai menuai tatapan curiga dari Laney dan Georgia yang lagi menggosip di seberang sana. Oke, nggak penting.

Sering sekali, ketika Lillian habis berkunjung pada siang hari, pada malamnya—Cheryl akan celingak-celinguk di kamar seperti maling yang mengawasi keadaan. Lalu, setelah memastikan kalau tak ada orang di sekitar (dia tak menyadari keberadaan sang kakak di ambang pintu, sayangnya), gadis kecil itu akan menyurukkan tubuhnya ke kolong tempat tidur. Mengambil sebuah kandang serangga, lalu memandanginya dengan senyum berseri-seri.

Nah, itulah poin anehnya; biasanya, ketika punya benda baru yang menarik, Cheryl bakal _excited_ setengah mati untuk memamerkannya kepada Ash. Tetapi, kenapa kali itu ia sembunyi-sembunyi? Apakah kotak serangga itu berisi ganja? _To his relief_ , setelah diperiksa (saat Cheryl sudah terlelap), ternyata isinya cuma serangga biasa.

Meskipun, bukan kupu-kupu—serangga kesayangan gadis kecil itu—melainkan jenis lain seperti belalang, jangkrik, kumbang, bahkan kodok ….

Lalu, keesokan harinya, serangga itu raib secara misterius.

(Ash terlalu sibuk memikirkan ke mana gerangan serangga tersebut pergi, sehingga tak menyadari bila beberapa gadis _random_ —penduduk luar yang beberapa hari belakangan sering menyambangi peternakan keluarganya hanya demi mengobrol dengan Ash—tak mengunjunginya hari itu. Dan besok, besok, besoknya lagi.)

(Dan, siklus itu terus berulang.)

(Namun, sampai Ina dan Rutger kawin pun, Ash tidak bakal _ngeh_ bila sesungguhnya ada konspirasi besar yang berlangsung di balik punggungnya.)

.

.

 **#Batu**

Langkah Lillian menyusuri jalan pegunungan terhenti kala matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di pinggir kolam. Ah, biasa, si Reina memang suka melamun di hutan. Entah memikirkan penelitian atau sekadar menggalau.

Tiba-tiba Lillian tersentak.

 _Gawat, aku lupa membawa batu pesanan Reina_! batin tukang _delivery_ andalan Bluebell dan Konohana itu sambil mengubek-ubek _rucksack_ -nya yang dijubeli berbagai benda _random_. _Aku bawanya kayu, malah. Ada sepuluh batang nih, duanya pesanan si Eileen._ _Kalau batu_ ore _sih ada, hasil temuan kemarin yang belum kukeluarkan dari tas. Tapi Reina maunya batu biasa._

(Itu ransel atau kantong Doraemon, sih?)

Tak kehabisan akal, Lillian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan, senyumnya terulas kala mendapati keberadaan benda yang dipesan oleh sang botanis Konohana dua hari lalu itu. Ada sebuah batu … teronggok **tepat** di belakang Reina sendiri.

Lillian pun memungut batu tersebut, lalu langsung menyerahkannya ke si maniak tanaman pada detik selanjutnya. Sesederhana itu.

"Terima kasih, Lillian. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Senyum semanis gula tersungging di bibir Lillian ketika merima reward berupa uang dan sebotol selai blueberry dari sang requester, padahal dalam hati ia mendengking, ' _ITU DARI TADI ADA DI BELAKANGMU SENDIRI, BEGO! LAGIPULA, NGAPAIN KE HUTAN TIAP HARI KALAU BATU AJA NGGAK BISA NEMU SENDIRI?!_ '

.

.

 **#Malaikat**

 _Aku kehabisan bahan masakan. Bisa-bisa Dokter Ayame memarahiku! Bisakah kau membantuku?_

—Begitulah bunyi _request_ yang tertempel di papan kayu, yang membawa Lillian ke klinik dengan sekeranjang _walnut_ di dekapan. Hiro menyambutnya dengan gadang hati ("Terima kasih, Lillian! Sekarang, aku tidak bakal kena sembur Dokter Ayame.").

Percayalah, Ayame itu, melihat kulkas kosong saja gegernya seperti orang yang brangkas berisi emasnya dirampok habis. Puja-puji sang peternak ringan tangan yang telah menyelamatkan Hiro dari amukan sang wanita berjiwa setengah-hello-kitty-setengah-Hulk itu.

Kini, Lillian yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekeranjang kacang _fresh from the forest_ , tak ubahnya seperti sesosok malaikat jatuh dari surga pas di hatiku ea. Hiro mulai berdelusi melihat sepasang sayap membentang dari balik punggung sang gadis. Bahkan, cahaya lampu neon di langit-langit klinik, dengan dramatisnya berubah jadi sinar surgawi yang menyoroti paras ayu sahabat perempuannya itu.

Hiro bisa saja terlarut dalam imajinasi alay-nya selama beberapa jam ke depan, kalau saja derap langkah seseorang menuruni tangga tidak membuyarkannya.

"Hei, Nak, akhirnya kau mampir juga ke sini! Ayo, ayo, kita minum teh sambil mengobrol di atas!"

Ternyata Ayame. Hiro sudah hapal, **wanita satu itu doyan sekali menyeret Lillian untuk bergabung ke acara minum tehnya**. Dan, setiap Hiro ingin bergabung, sang guru pasti menyuruhnya pergi dengan alasan "Obrolan gadis, lelaki dilarang ikut-ikutan! Kalau lancang menguping, telingamu bakal congek!"

Tega, memang. Inikah rasanya jadi anak tiri? Padahal, Hiro juga ingin mencicip **bolu, manisan, onde-onde, puding, cake, dan lain-lain** —yang Ayame sajikan khusus sebagai peneman acara-minum-teh-sekaligus-rumpi dengan Lillian.

Biasanya, perempuan kalau sudah _hang-out_ bareng, khilafnya nggak jauh-jauh dari _shopping_ —tetapi berhubung di Konohana tidak ada _mall_ , maka khilafnya tersalurkan dalam bentuk menyantap makanan yang jumlahnya mengalahkan jamuan untuk keluarga raja.

"… !?"

Tunggu. **Sekarang Hiro tahu mengapa bahan masakan di dalam kulkas mereka cepat sekali habis.**

.

.

 **#Pakaian**

Menjahit, menenun, dan berbisnis adalah kegemaran Nori. Maka, ada kepuasan batin yang merebak di hati Nori setiap menerima orderan untuk membuat pakaian dari orang lain. Sesekali, gadis cantik itu menempel nota di _request board_ yang berisi penawaran 'Bawakan aku barang xxx dan uang senilai xxx bila ingin mendapatkan pakaian ini'—dan Lillian selalu tertarik olehnya.

Bertransaksi dengan Lillian menyenangkan Nori. Wol yang dibawakan peternak satu itu kualitasnya selalu jempolan. Ditambah lagi, pernah sekali, ketika menerima baju barunya, Lillian mengangkatnya pakaian buatan tangan tersebut tinggi-tinggi—seolah produk gubahan jemari lentik Nori itu adalah boks berisi sekodi permata. Nori terharu, senang karena ada yang menghargai hasil pekerjaannya sampai sebegitunya.

(Aslinya sih, Lillian _happy_ karena akhirnya bisa mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera _sang pujaan hati_ ).

.

.

 **#Bimbang**

Dirk mengakui kalau Lillian punya tipe tubuh yang cocok dipakaikan pakaian apa saja. Baik seragam Konohana maupun Bluebell; mulai dari setelan kerja hingga setelan kerja. Hanya saja … _sense of adjusting her outfit to the condition_ -nya kacau sekali. Alias, gadis itu sering salah kostum.

Memanen tanaman dan menyikati hewan sambil mengenakan _cute outfit._

Menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan dengan _classy outfit_ melekat di badan.

Berpakaian kerja saat berpiknik memandangi bintang.

Melompat-lompat menangkapi serangga padahal sedang memakai setelan kasual. (Sampai sekarang, Dirk masih mati-matian memutar otak untuk mencari cara memberitahu Lillian soal rok-pendeknya-yang-tersibak-setiap-ia-berloncatan dengan bahasa yang santun dan tidak terkesan _pervert_.)

.

.

 **#Simpati**

Alisa baru selesai menuturkan kisah cintanya yang pilu. Tentang Mark—seorang peternak di Sunshine Islands, tempat di mana Nathan dan Alisa tinggal sebelum pindah ke Bluebell—yang pernah menawarkan sebuah bulu biru kepada Alisa dengan penuh ketulusan hati, tetapi Alisa tolak.

Reaksi Lillian setelah mendengar seluruh kisah tersebut sangatlah berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang pernah Alisa ceritakan.

"Astaga, kasihan banget si Mark! Semoga dia cepat _move-on_." Lillian menggigit bibir gusar seolah pemuda bernama Mark itu adalah adiknya. "Tetapi, lebih kasihan dirimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika tak bisa merengkuh cinta yang berada berada tepat di depan mata," peternak itu setengah berpuisi.

Alisa tertawa kecil. Ia tak tersinggung karena dikasihani secara terang-terangan; mendapat reaksi kelewat jujur begitu … rasanya malah _refreshing_.

"Jadi, kamu nggak bisa punya suami, dong?" Sudah jelas, masih bertanya.

Alisa mengangguk. Lillian memasak mimik sedih, seolah kejombloan Alisa punya pengaruh terhadap kisah cintanya dengan _sang pujaan hati_.

"Meski begitu, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian, Alisa," ujar Lillian takzim. "Kau punya banyak teman di sini."

Alisa terhenyak atas perhatian tulus Lillian. Mungkin, gelar 'sahabat kesayangan' akan Alisa nobatkan pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Sejurus kemudian, Lillian mencengkeram kedua bahu Alisa erat-erat dan berkata entah-serius-entah-ngaco, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau hidup bersamaku saja? Kita akan bercerita sampai larut malam, memasak bersama, lalu kalau mau, mengadopsi anjing atau kucing dan menganggapnya sebagai anak. Kemudian, tiap bulan kita merayakan _anniversary_ —"

"…."

Mundur selangkah, Alisa kicep setengah mati. Potek. Tak tahu harus berterima kasih atas simpati sang sahabat, atau curiga kalau jangan-jangan ada yang _mbelok_ dalam orientasi seksual Lillian.

.

.

(A/N: Siapakah identitas _sang pujaan hati_ yang sudah disebut dua kali di cerita ini? Author pun nggak tahu (eh). Yang pasti bukan Alisa, kok! XD)

.

.

 **#Merdu**

Lillian suka bernyanyi, meskipun suaranya tidak semerdu Madonna—oke, bedanya ibarat langit dan comberan, malah. Well, berhubung suara Lillian terlalu _precious_ untuk dikonsumsi publik, maka gadis itu selalu memilih tempat sepi untuk melepaskan hasrat bernyanyinya; di kamar mandi, berkicau soak dengan iringan kucuran air _shower_ , misalnya. Masalahnya, di rumah Lillian yang sekarang, tak ada kamar mandi! Karena, peternak pemula itu belum berkesempatan meng- _upgrade_ rumahnya. (Tunggu, jadi selama ini dia mandi di mana?)

Maka, Lillian memilih puncak gunung sebagai tempat konsernya. Suasananya sepi dan jarang dijamah orang (paling-paling ada si Dirk lewat, _but no problem_ , Lillian sudah menyogok pengantar surat itu dengan sepiring yakisoba agar tidak menyebarkan hobi rahasia merangkap aibnya tersebut ke orang lain). Hanya ada burung-burung imut yang tak pernah memprotes suara somplak Lillian. Ah, _perfecto_.

Namun, sore itu ….

" _OH GOODBYE DAYS_ —"

"Pft."

Lagi asyik-asyik seriosa, ketenangan Lillian diinterupsi oleh bunyi tawa tertahan. Asem, padahal sudah reff. Gadis itu lantas menoleh berang—sambil menahan segenap rasa malu—untuk menoleh ke belakang, demi mengetahui siapa gerangan (coret)orang sialan(coret) yang sudah merusak kosernya.

Oh. _Oh_. _Ternyata dia_. Lillian tengsin _to the max_. Jadi, sedari tadi, si pemuda—yang permainan biolanya semerdu petikan harpa malaikat itu—mendengar nyanyian sumbangnya?! Duh, rasanya Lillian mau melompat dari atas gunung saja.

"Hahaha." Lalu, tawa yang sedari tadi di tahan akhirnya pecah juga. Lillian merasa malu sekaligus bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Bangga dong, bisa membuat membuat si mas coretganteng berkacamata yang biasanya tenang dan kalem, tergelak lepas seolah overdosis kotak tertawa. Wow, mungkin Lillian berbakat jadi _stand up comedian_.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah tidak sopan," ujar Mikhail pada akhirnya, setelah membuat Lillian merasa seperti badut selama setengah menit. "Habisnya … yah, kautahu, telingaku tajam, jadi aku bisa menangkap segala distorsi nada dalam nyanyianmu tadi—"

Lillian langsung menyumpahi Mikhail budek mendadak.

.

.

 **#Ramuan**

"Oracle, bisa buatkan ramuan pelumpuh ingatan? Aku galau nih, tadi nggak sengaja melempar _treasure hunt_ hasil pancingan semalam suntuk ke dalam danau. Tenggelam deh, padahal kalau di- _ship_ mahal tuh, huhu."

"Oracle, racik ramuan yang bisa memberiku kemampuan teleportasi, dong! Capek juga nih, naik-turun gunung setiap hari."

"Oracle, gawat, sapiku ngambek! Sudah berhari-hari, dan sampai sekarang penyebabnya belum kuketahui. Aku butuh ramuan yang bisa membuatku mampu bicara dengan hewan!"

"Oracle, adakah ramuan 'pengubah anah bebal jadi anak manis'? Akhir-akhir ini si Cheryl makin berulah—"

"Huaaa, demi rasa cintaku pada _*piiip*_ , aku nggak bisa menahan rasa penasaran ini lagi, Oracleee! Cam dan Ash pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Tolong beri aku ramuan yang bisa memaksa orang bicara jujur setelah meminumnya!"

Sungguh, sudah limit 2 dibagi 0—alias tak terhingga—kali sang ahli kimia berambut merah jambu menahan diri untuk tidak menyiram peternak bawel satu itu dengan air keras. "Lil, dengar ya, tolong bedakan antara alkemis dan Doraemon."

.

.

[ **Tamat** ]

.

.

Sumpah, niatnya mau nulis humor yang halus dan masuk akal(?) supaya relatable sama setting aslinya. Tapi, akhirnya kelepasan juga deh alaynya. Apa boleh buat.

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Milda Malione** dan **Alice** **Hortensia** yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di cerita Tales of Two Town-ku sebelumnya **(** ^u^)/


End file.
